


Unique Souls

by JValentino



Series: Unique souls united [1]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: OC Writing, Original Characters - Freeform, Ratchet is an honourable mention, basically no one in this fic, how do I tag ocs?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26971564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JValentino/pseuds/JValentino
Summary: Accellera is finally getting what she had been waiting for! Meanwhile Torque is still missing what matters most to him.
Series: Unique souls united [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977124
Kudos: 2





	Unique Souls

Waking to the sounds of shrill, off-beat pulses of a spark monitor was far too familiar. Optics powering up the dim lights of her quiet room in the Medbay greeted her.

A mismatch of important looking wires were strung between her chassis and the aforementioned monitor. Her drama was otherwise unmarked, no sign of damage or scars across the warm metal. Her playing may have lost some of its healthy shine but she was fine regardless. 

Shuffling herself to sit up Accellera sighed heavily, the weight of her breath nearly rattling her vents.

Ah. Thinking about those poor things. She could vaguely remember overheating before blacking out. Her spark gave a painful tugging pulse as if to remind her of the experience. 

The doors to the room clicked open softly, one of the nurses stepping inside. Or, rather, rolling inside as Kaput would. Datapad held against his hip, his faceplate held an emotion specially for Accellera. She could see it coming every single time. 

“How much did you remember this time?” His time is that odd, subtle hint of frustration, never aimed at her, covered by almost stifling professionalism. Shrugging, Accellera day back.

“I know I overheated because my fans sounded funky when I woke up.” Her words almost rose into a questioning tilt in weary uncertainty. Kaput wheeled closer to the monitor with his datapad.

“You are correct.” His optics traveled down what Accellera could hazard a guess was her personal file. “Your frame demanded too much energy output from your spark to output and overloaded it. Your processor initiated stasis to save you completely frying yourself.” Ah. Now her processor had actually woken more she could blearily remember something about herself and a building. 

Realisation dawned upon her. “That building blew up and nearly fell on me!” Her vocals screeched. The monitor beeped angrily for a moment in tandem to her spike of anxiety, screen flashing over Kaput’ armour.

“You did get fairly lucky I will admit.” Kaput stated simply. “You nearly burnt yourself out trying to escape it but at least you did.” The unspoken fate of other comrades felt heavy in the peace.

Kaput continued. “You’ll be happy to know that your manual data transfer was successful.” Relief pulsed around her circuits.

Originally she had been stationed at Polyhec before the ‘Cons raised and took control of the outpost. From there Accellera had been dragged along with a scattering of other Autobots to the nearest base over their way: Kalis. 

In Kalis though she wasn’t nearly as useful. Her speciality lay in data networking and while Energon storages needed tracking and data work there were bots in positions for that, with more specialised skills in that field. However between Kalis and Iacon sat a single base, hidden from direct harm or major attaches being so isolated from any major city. Or something. There they stored several types of data, eventually acting as a massive backup of all of Teletran-1. Ending up there had been the best place, given its lack of any strenuous activity and data work for her speciality.

They often used the base to transfer data across different Autobot bases, from tactics to Spec Ops. So when the systems tripped and shut down there wasn’t much option. Reports had come in of increased Decepticon activity, potentially planning something, coming to a head as a squadron was discovered marching their way. Either they were making their way to Iacon or somehow they had been discovered. But with everything almost completely offline and relying on their backup generator they weren’t safe. 

Somehow Accellera ended up being dragged along to Iacon by altmode along with a few of the soldiers stationed with the data networkers. Their plan had been to get close enough in range to pop the data to Iacon for reinforcements while the base was locked down to avoid attracting attention. 

Reaching the outskirts of Iacon before being nearly decimated by a collapsing building probably wasn’t their goal. But at least they succeeded? 

“Now that you’re here I can finally get you a position here.” Kaput grumbled. “That way I might actually make some progress with your treatment.” Her treatment had been a sore spot for a while. Being moved away from any major or specialist clinic (or whatever remained of them) by her commander had definitely bothered Kaput. It bothered Accellera but in the sense her spark physically hurt. 

“Is there anything I need to know now that isn’t something I already know?” By this point she knew most of what she had to know. Anything else was generally new and interesting. A fun change. 

Kaput sighed. “I haven’t made much progress in your absence.” Not unexpected. 

“Do I need to be here much longer?” If she was being transferred she would at least like to arrange for her stuff to be brought over. 

“I’m just going to take another scan and you can be on your way.” Kaput plugs his datapad into the monitor. “The CMO himself has mentioned he might invest some time to personally see your case after I mentioned it to him.” From him that sounded like good news. More help, with someone like the infamous CMO? Might actually get her somewhere. 

The datapad pings, the plug being skilfully pulled from the monitor and swiftly back inside. “I’ll release you now since you clearly have places to be.” Kaput states, voice humming with amusement.

Accellera didn’t waste any time dawdling, thanking Kaput as soon as the cables were removed from her chassis and all but racing out with Kaput’s call of “Take it easy frag it!” Echoing behind her. 

Pulling up a map from Teletran Accellera paused. Should she go to a particular officer or just stop by communications? She wasn’t completely sure.

Her comm pinged with a private message. Perfectly timed instructions from command filed in. Most of the process had been completed, with the only thing left for her to do was a short interview to decide her new position in Iacon. Accellera wasted no time, marching herself down the hall and leaving the Medbay behind. 

Hunched over as he was, the dimness of his quarters was lost on him, optics stuck upon the bright screen in front of him. It was only when his optics began to sting did he lean back, pinching between them and urging them to stop. On one hand he should recharge. On the other he had to finish these reports. 

Torque grumbled to himself, pushing up from his seat to stumble across the room. They could wait. They weren’t going to do anything anytime soon. He’s still here on The Unification, floating just inside Cybertron’s orbit while the planet burns below. 

They could wait.

Throwing himself onto his berth he landed heavily, landing with a small bounce. From the awkward angle he had landed his helm just lent over the edge. Enough that, if he bent further, he could just peek to see the odd misshaped patch under his berth. Stretching his arm his servo just grazed the corner, clutching the edge and pulling with as much might as he could. It popped out with a silent click.

It was less of a drawer but not quite a box, a sort of mishape able to hold things inside. Soft,organic fabric spread itself across the top, easily tugged away to revel the rest underneath. Several old and worn datapad a stacked together took up most of the space. In the L shape left old trinkets were scattered, a crystal in one corner with a half broken chain wrapped around it, and an old data chip in the other. Half of these things weren’t even originally his.

His spark clenched with a flood of memories. Somehow it felt like an entire lifetime since he’d been close to something he called home. The institute, not the famous one everyone knew, wasn’t exactly a home but he lived there. It was his other that gave him home. 

Grabbing the top datapad he flicked it on, easily bypassing his own encryptions to get inside. He had nothing new to add to his folder but that didn’t mean he couldn’t look. 

He only had one image of her. He had lots of half finished sketches stored safely in his sketch pad but none of her in real image captures. She wasn’t smiling but that was to be expected. Most of the data file was still encoded, evasive to his long cycles spent in the dim of his quarters studying it. But he had her name and face. A data file didn’t have anything to tell him that he wouldn’t have already known as her twin.

Torque could feel it. Deep in his spark the longing sung from their bond, empty and fraying. That sink is his spark. He could ignore it, push it back out of his mind. But looking at her profile hurt somewhere deep inside. Memories of usually boring days became previous parts that remained of his twin. 

Yet somehow sweetness bloomed. It might have felt like viewing things with a rose tint but even the hardest times held heavy nostalgia. One of his favourite memories would always come back to him in these moments. 

Hesitant whispers as they clung close to one another, carefully slipping around corners. Every step took them a level further upwards than they had been allowed before. Each level being more prohibited to them than the last. 

The soft glow of the moons against their plating. Standing together watching the world below pass by, completely unaware of them. Only the thin wall of paned glass keeping them from the city.

The punishment had been isolation from one another for however long it had been. But it had been worth it. When he got his servos on his sketch pad afterwards he’d gained an obsession with drawing the view. It was only later he learnt they were called skylines. 

Most of them were made up. Eventually he had built up references of different cities across Cybertron, mixing different architecture and lighting. Soft colours subtlety blending into one another, bleeding into one wash across digital skies. 

He had been sketching more of them in his free time. He wanted to save them all so he could show his twin as soon as he found her. Watch that light flicker inside her optics. 

His comm pinged. Clicking off the datapad Torque gently eased it back into the box, pulling the fabric back over it to slip it back under his berth. 

As he rolled back over his comm pinged again for his attention. His commander wanted him for something apparently even thought it was his off shift for at least another cycle. At least he hadn’t been in recharge. He wouldn’t have gotten much anyway at this rate.

Slipping from his berth Torque left for the offices, memories of his twin playing out in the space of his mind, her laughter twinkling in his audios as if she was beside him.

**Author's Note:**

> If I follow my “plan” I should be writing a small series featured around my transformers ocs! It might be obvious what’s happening but I’m still gonna avoid spoilers so this is all you get! I’m proud of how much I wrote! 
> 
> The exact canon story being followed might be a mismatch of G1 and IDW. Suiting my needs pretty much. 
> 
> Let me know if there’s any mistakes etc. Eventually I may have drawings of them (don’t expect anything brilliant tho XD)


End file.
